


The Voice Of An Angel

by flickawhip



Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the concert with Victor turning into a Mae fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice Of An Angel

The music was impressive and yet, Victor had only really sat up to take notice after Mae sang alongside the man. She had a voice like an angel. It made little to no sense for her to have a voice like that. He had remained in his seat until after the concert. Once both Mae and Richard had left the stage she had approached him, seemingly sure of herself, even if she looked a little tense. Victor had seen Loxley coming over and lead her a little distance away. She loved being on stage, she had forgotten how good it felt. 

Victor had smiled softly, he had loved seeing her face light up and she had seemed at ease. Now, even though she was tense again, all he could see was her happiness when she was on stage. He and Mae might never get back together, but he was happy to see her smile. She had seemed surprised when he lead her away. He had wanted only to congratulate her and yet, he had known that he needed to keep her far away from her husband. She needed to be happy. Victor had smiled softly even as he spoke. 

"Is this why you kept refusing to come back home with me?"

"It... would not have been good if they had recognised me Victor."

Victor had fallen silent, choosing to smile instead and kiss her cheek. 

"You were amazing."


End file.
